Capítulo 25:
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Toni Cipriani inicia un viaje con Sei para buscar a los Leone, pero en el camino se llevará una sorpresa.


\- Capítulo 25: Una rosa para una lápida sin nombre Era de madrugada en Japón y mientras que algunos dormían, Tony estaba buscando en los diarios, tanto del país nipón como de Liberty City sobre el paradero de Joey Leone y de la familia.

\- ¿Qué será ese ruido? Se preguntó Sei, mientras que se levantaba de su cama y verificaba de dónde provenía ese sonido, era alguien tecleando, podría ser Amy, quien a veces se quedaba hasta la mañana despierta, hablando con sus amigos en las redes sociales, tal vez era Jo haciendo algún trabajo, pero cuando bajó la escalera, se topó con el Capo Cipriani.

\- Oh, discúlpame, Sei, creí que estabas despierta aún. Se disculpó Tony, mientras que se levantaba del sillón, pero Sei le detuvo.

\- Jeje, no pasa nada, quédate tranquilo, además no tenía mucho sueño, estaba leyendo una revista. Le dijo ella, mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Oh, bueno, yo, bueno, estaba. Le quiso saber sobre qué estaba haciendo con la computadora, pero Sei le detuvo, ella ya sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¿Sigues buscando a los Leone? Le preguntó ella, sabiendo a lo que respondería el Capo.

\- Sí, es bastante complicado aún asumir que ellos se fueron a Algonquin, sé que están vivos, en especial mi madre, ella debe estarlo. Le contó Tony, a pesar de que su madre siempre lo consideró como un débil y que nunca sería como su padre, Tony había llegado a la persona que su madre quería, incluso cuando fue ascendido a Capo de la Familia Leone.

\- Sígueme. Le dijo ella, mientras que lo llevaba afuera de la casa.

\- ¿Adónde iremos? Preguntó Tony, mientras que subían al auto.

\- Hay lugar que deberías ver, pero te advierto, no te va a gustar lo que vayas a ver. Le contó ella, mientras que manejaba hacia la dirección.

Por el camino ella quiso saber a qué actividades se dedicaba la familia de Liberty City.

\- ¿Cómo eran sus negocios? ¿Tenían territorios? Le preguntó ella, mientras que llegaban hacia el Centro.

\- Sí, teníamos toda Portland, desde Saint Mark´s hasta Portland Rock, nuestros negocios estaban dedicados a la protección, prostitución, venta de armas, municiones y drogas y hasta restaurantes y casinos. Le contó Tony sobre la Familia Leone.

\- ¿Salvatore fue único Don de la Familia? Preguntó ahora ella con respecto a los que la dirigían.

\- Sí, desde los años 80 que fue nuestro Don hasta el 2001, cuando lo asesinaron. Le explicó al respecto Cipriani.

\- De seguro alguien más pudo haber asumido, no pudo haber desaparecido así. Respondió a su vez Sei, sabiendo que el único hijo que el Don Salvatore Leone tenía era Joey, Tony le contó que durante su encierro en la cárcel en 1998, él dirigió a la familia y que Joey había asumido en el mismo año en el que su padre fue asesinado por Claude Speed, trabajando en esos tiempos para la Yakuza de Liberty City debido a la traición que le había hecho el propio Don con su alianza con el Cartel de Colombia y el intento de asesinato contra Claude con un coche bomba.

\- Estoy seguro de que Joey siguió después de mí, lo que no entendió por qué perdimos Portland. Quiso saber Tony a esa pregunta.

\- ¿No tenían rivales? Preguntó Sei en ese momento.

\- No, los Forellis y los Sindaccos se habían ido de la Ciudad después de las pérdidas que tuvieron, solo teníamos a las Triadas de Liberty, debilitadas y a Los Diablos que se habían pasado a nuestro bando. Le explicó Tony, para ese entonces, había empezado a llover.

El resto del viaje, Sei se estaba divirtiendo con las aventuras que había tenido Toni en Liberty City.

\- ¡Jajajja, ¿en serio?! Le preguntó ella cuando le contó sobre la explosión contra la fábrica de pescado en Punta Callahan, que era propiedad de las Triadas.

\- Sí, jajajaja, fue lo mejor, llovió pescado por toda Portland, hasta Stauton Island, qué explosión, Dios, de eso no se olvida nadie. Le contó Tony sobre ese día y compartieron una nueva risa.

Pero en medio de todo el humor, llega el drama y la tristeza, Sei pronto dejó de reírse y llegaron hacia la zona que ella le había contado.

\- Pero este lugar es el cementerio, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Preguntó Toni, mientras que salían del auto.

\- Quiero mostrarte algo muy importante, sé que es doloroso pero tienes que verlo. Le explicó Sei, mientras que iban entrando en el cementerio, aún abierto, se estaba llevando un velorio, Toni ingresó al edificio y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de los obituarios.

Entraron y Sei pidió una computadora para revisar unos archivos.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Toni, pero no obtuvo respuesta, inmediatamente se quedó asombrado y con la boca abierta, su corazón se detuvo.

\- Aquí están los Leone que buscabas, Toni. Le dijo Sei, mostrándole las fechas en las que habían muerto los distintos miembros de la Familia de Liberty City.

\- No, esto tiene que ser una broma, no, por favor. Pidió Tony.

En la lista figuraban los nombres de sus distintos amigos y familiares:

\- "Ma_ Cipriani: Fallecida en el 2005, causas naturales, Luigi Goterelli, fallecido en el 2007 junto con Mickey Hamfists en el Red Light District, asesinados a sangre fría por un pistolero solitario, Donald Love, asesinado en el 2009 con una bomba en su edificio de Bedford Point, Misty, asesinada en el 2011 junto a su esposo Joey Leone, ambos fueron envenenados en el Saint Mark´s Bistro"._ Leyó Toni todos los obituarios de los Leone, todos estaban muertos, los que se salvaron, tuvieron que irse a Algonquin para buscar una mejor vida, ahora ya la Familia Leone no existía más en Portland, salió de su dolor, sabiendo que era ya oficial de encontrarlos muertos, su nombre figuraba como desaparecido y luego de ahí, partió hacia afuera con Sei, con rumbo hacia el cementerio, donde estaba un monumento que habían levantado a los Leone, allí depositó un ramo de flores.

\- Esta es la tumba de los Leone, pero no hay un nombre escrito, solo un nombre fantasma, de fantasía, aquí yacen los sueños y proyectos de toda una familia, asesinada por la maldad y el odio. Dijo Toni, mientras que se iba con Sei, tras dejar el ramo de flores.  
Bajo la lluvia, Sei se acercó a Toni.

\- Entiendo tu dolor, no es fácil soportarlo, yo también crecí sin una madre y un padre, ambos murieron y fue mi abuelo quien me cuidó y protegió, tenemos un mismo destino, yo creo que Dios quiere que estemos juntos. Le dijo Sei, pero mientras que hablaba, ella no lo vino venir, sintió como Toni la besaba apasionadamente bajo la lluvia, con el pasado dejado atrás, él tenía que seguir con su vida, como le habían dicho Sal y todos los demás en el Cielo, ahora él debía seguir con su vida y eso haría.

Sí Dios quiere esto, entonces se hará, quiero tener una vida contigo y feliz que sea. Le dijo Cipriani, mientras que Sei se ruborizaba y ambos volvían a besarse, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad fuerte, de ahí, aunque empapados, volvieron al auto para regresar a la base.


End file.
